Powder :Whitesnow
by Ceicbot
Summary: A sort of sequel to the classic movie Powder you dont have to seen the movie powder to understand. If you like it i shall continue it.... criticism wanted! My first story.


Powder: whitesnow

The story of powder is a compelling story one of triumph and one of sadness, believing in ones self and a coming of age story I hope you  
enjoy this sequel if you may…

The story of Powder: whitesnow takes place after powder was taken up into the clouds where the force of energy some believed to be his mother or God takes him into the world above. He comes down and impregnates Lindsey and soon they have a child and she leaves behind a bigger legacy than her father.

Prologue: _As powder was taken to the world above the clouds he was ecstatic to see his mother and being that his mother died in infancy she was in heaven where powder was reunited with his beloved grandparents and the almighty, God they watched powder live his life and leave a wonderful world that he didn't belong in they where glad that powder was there to join them but they also saw that he had made a major impact on the girl he left behind, Lindsey and they saw in her future that she would make a great impact to the world when she got older but only to save the world the lord thought that the people should get a taste of discrimination and powder left so many people impacted on earth that they should give the new century a culture shock and so it was decided that for one night powder would visit Lindsey and give her child and so powder was released back into the world ware he and Lndsey did have relations and soon nine months later the teenage girl did bear child, and started a legacy the world would never forget….._

1st scene

_Scene opens up as a young beautiful red haired woman in her early 30s as she shakes a figure under a sleeping bag on the bed in front of her_

"Anime, anime must we do this again! Ani every morning must we do this?" _says a angry mother who has repeated herself time and time again_

"I'm up, I'm up I'm just..."a sleepy groggy teenager _says from underneath the sleeping bag _

"I'll make you be up and you don't want that again do you? You cant be late again if your dropped I'm gonna— _starts Lindsey as she's rudely cut in by her daughter_

"Gonna make me a home-schooled kid, mom I know I get it its only 8:30 my class doesn't start till 9:00 am anyway, what's the big rush?" _says the tired and still groggy teen_

"You know you take forever to get ready you have to bathe, and you have to brush your hair, and for some reason call the entire block before you get ready" _says a irritated mom_

_As covers fly the camera zooms in to a pale white figure, bald_ "mom I call my ride, not the whole block"

_As the red-haired mother looks at her daughter sarcastically she says_ "whatever, just get up" _and the camera follows the pale figure in sweats to the mirror where the audience sees a young girl in her late teens around 18 who has white pale skin, bald and purple eyes, an albino _

As the girl introduced as anime the camera follows her into the restroom ware she puts in her contacts that are green to match her mother and as she combs out her wig the camera does a flash shot to the clock and it reads 8:45 am and in the background anime's mother screams "ANIME it is 8:45am" and the camera does a flash shot at anime's face and her eyes get wide

2nd scene

Professor Carter is in the middle of his lecture when the door opens and in walks anime

"…the receptor of patient A actions are the exact same as the patient B and so we say--ahh Mrs. Reed nice of you to join us" said the highly respected professor

"Yea…I'm really sorry I had this weird electrical problem with the car and---"

And just before anime could finish her sentence she caught her tongue and remembered that she steered away from things that had to do with electrical issues because she had the famous father who once was electrocuted in his own classroom but it was a second too late to take back the words: electrical problems

"Hey _electrical problems_ like when your dad got himself bloody shocked In front of my dad he said he damn-near died of a heart attack that day "said a British blonde haired boy named fetus

And in the back a smart sleekly girl pitched in with a comment "hey Ani, whatever happened to your dad I heard he got swallowed up by the sky? Or was he struck by lighting and your family is just crazy?"

As anime took her seat she tried to ignore the rude comments of the fellow students about electrical problems but she couldn't help once in a while, while they were at the board making a few magnets hit them in the face where she noticed she could this one day during daily teasing teasing…

Later on in the day after morning classes  
anime decided to have her lunch privately on the front step of the newly built All Delinquents Academy ware her father use to attend at the former All Boys Delinquents Academy she sat there and stared off into the open sky that happened to be a soothing gray, sad rainy cloudy day and she said quietly to herself

"How could you stand this..."

And all of a sudden a thunderclap sounded and she got a warm feeling that she was not alone…. Then the towns police car drove up, killing all settle moods that anime was feeling and it happened to be very old officer Dave and he saw the "delinquent" anime and he stared her down as he hauled another incoming delinquent probably a another unfortunate lost soul of the lousy town that anime was born into….

3rd scene

After lunch, afternoon classes began all delinquent girls were shuffled into the academies gym even though they were "delinquents" anime never understood the point of forcing the girls to have gym, a class that anime despised with all heart

As anime was shaken out of her daydream she heard her named stressed and she knew that today might be one of the things that kills all potential enjoyment from the day  
"…powder…." Said a very angry muscular girl who was at the academy for starting fights at her household she didn't like anime one bit

"Um Coach um must I play I'm not feeling that good." said the hopeful anime praying he'd let her not play

"What?! Powder your good get in there!" the ecstatic coach almost screamed

_Soon the game begun and the girls as always took a aim for the powder looking girl even after they got anime out they still aimed for her soon the unthinkable happened the ball came so fast she didn't have time to duck or move the ball came speeding towards her until anime's world went black she laid there on the ground unconscious all the girls shuffled around her in a giant circle the coach left the gymnasium to find someone to help not even checking on the girl…_

_when anime woke up she was in the hospital and her mother was standing near her _

"Hey baby, how are you?" said a concerned mother scared for her daughters life

"Mom I'm alright just…what happened and why does my chest hurt so much…." Said anime

Lindsey half smiled through tears." Oh ani…"

"Mom…." said anime a little shaken

"This isn't going to be easy for me…" says Lindsey

"Just say it and be honest…please," said a trying to brave anime even though she wished her mother could just say your going to be fine

"It seems that there's a powerful electrical charge going through your body and every so often almost like a twitch your body reacts to it and it sends a strong electrical bolt through your body and…more tears and straining and its slowly working its way through your body and attacking vital organs and when—" says struggling not to break down in fron of her daughter

"What happens when it strikes the organs?" says a very frightened anime

"It fries them…slowly it'll...Your body will reject the damaged organs and they'll have to be replaced and it's working its way up…to your brain…" and Lindsey brakes down "i'm so sorry"

"…. But—why …why is this happening to me…what did I do?"

"Oh ani you didn't do anything its not a punishment its just something that happened i'm so sorry baby…." Says a trying to be strong Lindsey

"No, it …this doesn't just happen mom…no one has random electricity bolts running through their bodies!" says a now angry ani

"…. I know…you know.. your different though ani…I'm just…I'm so sorry…" as her mother says trying to calm her daughter and the scene fades away

**hi everyone im not done with it and its taking me forevr to finish with it but how is it so far?  
im scared dont answer that question..no please answer that question just be nice im new here  
thanks**  
-ceic


End file.
